


何劫中不曾泛滥

by Hugh



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 07:52:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19001539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hugh/pseuds/Hugh





	何劫中不曾泛滥

他梦见将近十年前，他们在安芸和广岛大败幕府军。那时节日头正盛，吹过肌肤的热风宛如柔软的手掌。他们将敌军赶出几十里，凯旋而归，嘴里哼着自幼熟悉的曲子。海水强烈地反射着阳光，明亮如玻璃，摸上去十分温暖。他梦见高杉掬水洗脸，甩开水珠的动作类似某种动物，裸露在外的皮肤被晒得发红。

台风预告播出之后，神乐打电话说留在志村家不回来了，言语间不掩饰对万事屋防漏雨功能的鄙视，银时吐槽两句挂了电话。晚间风雨刮起来时高杉来了，头发湿漉漉地贴着头皮，勾勒出一个顽固的头骨轮廓。银时没跟他计较太多，相互嘲弄差不多等于寒暄，高杉忍受不了浑身潮湿地待在屋里，径自往浴室走。他不记得上次见面是多久前了。

高杉很会挑时间，不过也可能不是故意的。比如伊东那件事过后，银时正在气头上并且四处打探他的行踪时，他像鲯鳅一样滑手，踪迹全无；过了他一鼓作气的时间，又再耗了一段时间，他找上门来，拿他见面就砍的宣言肆意嘲弄，但银时已经提不起劲跟他大吵特吵了。他总是在他的脾气已被消磨殆尽时来访，前一次针锋相对时的硝烟已经消散，他找不到什么来讨伐他了，真刀实枪的对峙要依赖在那之前积蓄已久的怒火。

高杉做了一个轻蔑的手势，表示，太平日子过久的人可能已经忘记什么叫真正的怒火了。他措辞不算激烈，所以银时只给了一拳，被打回来。后来他觉得，这种你来我往很像调情，不够严肃。比较严肃的冲突之前也有过，在很久以前，他还未褪尽战场留下的习气的时候，在他还有兴趣告诉他这条街，这间屋子给予他什么的时候。那时，他还打算告诉他黄昏时分寺院的钟声，还有卖炭丸、年糕、夜鸣荞麦的小贩彼此不同的叫卖声，以及三百年来没有改变的事物，它们平淡无波，不慌不忙，具有一种令人安慰的巨大力量。高杉的回答是：只要想找借口总是很多的。他还说，他没打算说服他做什么。人斩？他想要总会有的，而且他需要的是不会在他还没下令时就自作主张乱跑的下属，在攘夷时期，他们就是彼此独立的。不用担心他拉他入伙，他不屑。再之后，他们就不怎么提起这回事，沙发的一块靠垫背后有一条深深的刀痕，没入支撑垫子的木头之中。银时摸了摸自己的手臂。

那时他还没说出见面就砍的台词，等他说出口过后很久，久到拿刀都要反应一下的时候，高杉不期而至，问他不是说见面就砍吗。之后，他肩上确实多了条伤疤，痕迹明显，做爱时银时喜欢掐那地方，好像那里还能渗出血。他沉迷于此，高杉说这爱好可算变态。那次之后他们就不怎么提起这回事，到现在，时间过久，这几乎已经成为笑柄。但有关高杉的笑话向来尖锐。

他来时他们嘲笑彼此，这种嘲笑几乎是没有攻击力的，造成不了一星半点伤害。他知道军队正往江户集结，对前任将军的死，他脱不了干系，他不清楚他把一桥派放到什么位置上，但他必定在暗作筹划，他无需知道他要做什么，无论是什么，他都必定深陷其中，往日的教训已经够了。对高杉，他没有其它可说，不是因为他无法理解，恰恰是因为他已明白一切，尽管他从未问过他。就如同你没有必要跟自己的手臂说话，问它疼不疼。也因此他即便不知道他要做什么，大体上也能感知，这不过是把之前在攘夷战场上的默契用到如今对立的立场上。

他们把室外的绿植杂物搬进屋里，把所有的挡雨板关上，所有窗户关上锁住，用胶带封住，他看了一会儿电视就把它关掉了，最后把灯也关掉。高杉若有所思地盯着外面看，直到他凑过去，拆他的浴袍的带子。夜非常稠密，使空间仿佛缩小了，变得沉厚、温软，把一切包裹住。

风摇撼着屋宇和林莽，拍在窗户上，使窗格发出锥心的响声，天河倾泻。阳台上很快积满了水，敲着地面周围高起来的石砖，浸湿了挡在门前的沙袋。

他们无话可说，最后只剩下做爱了。一旦开口，话题必然会演变成你指责我草菅人命，我指责你醉生梦死，之后从吵架升级为打架，打到一半开始做。但也可能是说与不说没什么区别，横竖他都知道，就像对手臂那样熟悉，他也可以是肋骨，心脏，思想，无处不在，侵入一切之中。在稠密的黑暗中延展，密布在他从少年时期直到现在的生命轨迹。他在他的身体里听见声音，在此之前尚有话可讲时重复的台词，在沉默中依然在他心中回响。他的身体发肤充满语言，四肢被其它星球的射线灼成发红，就像近十年前被防长二州的太阳晒成的颜色，头发不那么光泽了，有些硬，他依然觉得这很美。高杉从头到脚可叫他在内心不那么地勉强称赞的唯有这类事，因为美可以独立于立场之外，他承认它不妨碍要杀死高杉这件事。除此之外他给不了他其它东西。他洗浴时拆掉绷带，合上的眼皮没什么明显的疤痕，他认为有疤痕也很好，那也是美的。那种美就像风蚀的山丘、遥远的沙漠，沧桑毕露。

他们把所有窗户都封上，可能漏雨的地方都封上，月光非常黯淡，室内狭窄潮湿，充满了硝石的气味。他想是高杉带来的。他也带来了台风的气味，雨前泥土的腥气，叫人不得不生出心烦的预感。暴雨落地，像马蹄那样铿然有声，水掀翻沙石的声音像军队围拢。他们就在雨声里做那事，如果有呻吟，也混进窗外的声音中了，间或有闪电照亮彼此的脸。起初很疼，像以往一样，高杉咬着他脖子和肩膀交接的地方，等最难受的那一阵过去。他没有试探得很深，等他习惯那种感觉，之后把他掀翻在地，找他最敏感的位置。他没有太暴烈，因为之前有过两败俱伤的教训，现在只是节奏加快，不给喘息余地。快感是侵蚀一切的。有那么一会儿他仰躺着，像沼泽那么沉默，像献祭一样，合着眼睛，只有嘴唇在动。他就咬着他的嘴，动作很轻，像祭司对待祭品的那种虔诚，杀意匿于其下。过后是痉挛，两人一起，他们谁都不乐意叫出声，只好互相撕咬。

他不再问高杉为什么来，对高杉，他既不愿意他来，也不愿他走。他顺服与否，死与不死，对他来说都是同样的灾难。他们在夜里相对躺着，相互抚摸到筋疲力竭。雨势不见减弱的迹象，雨水汇集成为洪流，冲决河堤，裹挟着大河两岸的棚屋、废料、枯败的花木翻涌而下。

他现在知道，他来，是因为恐惧。他身体紧绷，在快感面前无可掩饰，过后有一会儿他们贴在一起，因为那感觉一旦被抽离，人就重新坠回那种冰冷的空气中，这种落差使人疲惫到喉咙嘶哑。他来是因为不能不来，就像鲸要浮上水面，他们都一样。如果他问了，就是诘问他们共有的那种懦弱，自取其辱。他还想到，在松阳死去之前，他们没想过做这种事，分别很久后高杉才来找他，在无人的夜晚，过后天亮前就走。是死把他们紧紧连在一起了，死让人背负的罪恶连做爱也不足以相抵。恨太强烈了，必须分享。他在做爱中寻找的正是与他钟爱的毁灭一致的感受，从极乐跌落，坠入幻灭。做爱的概念是在死的那一刻在头脑中诞生的，和头颅落地是同样性质的，是凶杀，是摧枯拉朽。

 

天空雾气弥漫，不见星光。远近丛林的鸟群逃逸无踪。庭燎熄灭，喷泉枯萎。

 

过后，高杉睡得很沉，躯体深深地陷进被褥之中，头发蓬松地圈在脸颊周围。他体力一向很好，但每次这样之后都会很累。恐惧超过了一定限度，一转而为松弛。他面朝另一边睡，伤疤多数在正面，背上不多，有些刚战败时在狱中留下的鞭痕，脊柱那条凹痕线条优美。如果没有伤痕，这就是一副画，伤痕使它变成了一个故事。就像把疼痛，不甘，怨怼摊开给他看。他是一只盛满痛苦的瓮。

他们都习惯靠近风暴睡着。银时也睡着了，梦见将近十年前他们在安芸和广岛凯旋而归。

后半夜，他被拖回剧痛之中，是久违的景象。高杉从他腹腔抽回染血的刀锋，面露得色，从容不迫讲着讥讽的台词。他感到力气正被抽离，口不能言而只吐血。但与之前梦境不同的是，最后他分明看见，收刀入鞘直起腰身的高杉，仅有的那只眼正在流血。渐渐，他抬手放在脖颈，青黑色自下而上迅速蔓延，仿若毒酒燎烧。他面朝他微笑，那笑容不是作伪，喜悦是真真正正的，他杀死他了，这很好，不能再好了，实在值得为此高兴。他的耐受力向来比别人强，如果告诉自己某事非做不可，就能够为做成那件事而高兴。银时是非死不可的，因为杀死银时远比杀死自己来的艰难，痛楚来的深远。痛楚可以麻痹负疚感，即使不能抵消罪孽。那对他有好处。因此，有必要喜悦。他这样笑着，血不断往下流。

他真正醒来时，风雨已停。高杉在身侧穿衣，脸色比往日苍白。他不去想这意味什么，不去想刚过去的夜里那种无可掩饰、相呼相应是否是诀别的预兆，他无话可说，盯着枕头上被枕出的痕迹发呆。

 

他不会对他说，如果你高兴，被杀死一次，一百次，百千万亿次，那也没什么不可以。把我的身体砍断，将头颅砍去，做一只盛酒的碗，像织田信长做的那样。他不会说：但拼死也不叫你杀死，大概才能救你吧。

 

他拆下封住窗户的胶带，把杂物复原，眯起眼睛承受明亮夺目的光线。这光崭新清澈，没有毒辣的意味，但只有早晨会是这样，他预感午间会变得炎热灼人，积水很快会被晒干。他想起梦中的那场胜仗，也是这样明亮逼人的光线，水被晒成浅色，熠熠地环绕海岸。长队悠然自得地走过，像小孩一样挽起裤腿，近旁花树繁茂，绿野延伸至视线的尽头。

日光在毁去昨夜暴雨的痕迹，过不了多久就会焕然一新，仿佛什么都没发生过。他们去掉罩在绿植上的网，将它扶起，找人修理台风损坏的电线，商铺卷起门帘重新开业。游手好闲的人叫嚣下注，楼下挤满名义上喝酒实际为一睹机器店员的人，他心想可以去老地方吃顿饭，从屋里挤出去。

他记得高杉扎着白色头带，穿着被枪弹擦破的西式外套，作战之前言简意赅阐明计划。他记得军号阵阵，铙钹齐鸣，庆功宴上大家吼着不着调的曲子，高杉的眼睛像某种绿色的酒，简单、辛辣。银时没有家人，高杉不乐意回忆自己有，军队是很好的替代品。因此他熟记每一个人的相貌名字，在他们日后在自己眼前被斩下脑袋时，一一记在心头，他将血摊开给他看，要以死亡偿还死亡，但银时已经不想看见死了。

薄情寡义。高杉如此评价，他可能还说，这种想法意味着无能，银时可能为此跟他打过一架，但激将法未必有用。他不愿看见死是一种生理本能。他不是那样的人，不能做那样的事，如此而已。

不多时会有人来找他，告诉他暗杀将军的阴谋。现在他一无所知，只有预感，觉得回忆太多不是好兆头。

因为他已经不能确定，昨夜高杉是否当真来过。积水正以肉眼可见的速度收拢，白昼里街道人声鼎沸，知了发出声嘶力竭的鸣叫。他看见赌光了家财的人穿戴纸板做的甲胄哗众取宠，看见化装成嚷嚷天王的乞丐从身侧走过。听见卖糖水的小贩拉长声音在吆喝。因为真实正扑面而来，充斥感官，将他拖回与自己相合的节拍。因为，在曾经形影不离的日子，高杉就像空气和水一样稀松平常，而现在，唯有在风暴里，从逐一淡去的往事里，他才发现他，找到他。

 

银时伸手指指浇满红豆的饭碗：不够甜。

老板扬起一边眉毛，看银时的表情像看裸奔的疯子：可能是你的味蕾终于不堪重负，全军覆没了，建议吃两天白水煮胡萝卜，过后吃什么都是甜的。虽如此说，还是递了罐白糖过来，叮嘱加太多会因血糖过高晕倒。

 

他不能放开手中的火轮，高杉也不能。他背身向东，一个世纪过去了。身畔暴露在太阳下的那个世界日益熙熙攘攘。这个亮度逼人的世界，有声有色，像汽笛的鸣叫那么尖锐。暴雨已尽，烈阳晒干树下幼鸟的尸体。

不够。他按下喉咙深处涌起的苦味，把比以往任何一次都甜的一勺东西吞下肚。不够甜。

FIN.


End file.
